A Tearful Story
Info Miss Rebecca can design new fashions and talk about life, but she still doesn't know where to find a horse. Objective Report to Rebecca. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Miss, someone sent a letter to you, he said that Miss Rincole asked him to send it. Magda: Miss Rincole? I see. Give it to me. Let me see… ah, it is a letter of apology. The Adventurers’ Guild won’t help. Anyway, then I won’t need to turn them down. But I’d better write a letter back… Ok, go find someone to give this letter to Miss Rincole. Don’t get lost. Maid: Yes, my lady! Magda: Next, better to meet Miss Rebecca and tell her about the progress so far. Story Chat 2 Wander Rebecca: Miss Ellenstein, judging from your expression… do you have any good news to tell me? Magda: Yes! I’ve found some solutions to solve the security issues that bothering the City Assembly. If all work well, it should be able to pass the reassessment! However, the circus may need to perform in the slums… Rebecca: Slums? Oh, you mean the venue, that is not a problem at all. I am Rebecca Werchy! I’ll design the costumes for performers personally. I believe we won’t need to worry that no customers will come? Magda: Wow, Miss Rebecca is so confident… Rebecca: In fact, I also said the same thing to the circus owner, but he still has a lot of worries. That’s really annoying. Worrying that there might not be enough horses or audience. Who knows that it’s so troublesome to hold a circus performance! Can I ask my customers to help with propaganda? Magda: Ah haha, sounds like there are still many difficulties to be solved… Circus Owner: That’s right! Magda: Wow!? Circus Owner: Ah! There’s a bad news that I know all of you will feel terrible or even cry after hearing it! Rebecca: …Cry? What’s happening again? Circus Owner: Definitely a bad news! Actually… We thought that it was impossible to hold performance in Finsel, so we cancelled the horses and horsemen we rented in advance. Can you imagine a circus performance without horse? How shabby the circus it, miss! There is no circus without horse in the world! Miss, think about how sad the little kids will be when they see the circus has no horse! Oh, I really don’t want to bother you anymore, but the little kids are pitiful ----- Magda: …enough, I will figure out a way. Circus Owner: Ah, that would be… Thank you so much. You must be the messenger sent by the goddess. I can’t find another one who’s so kind like you in Finsel… Rebecca: Hey, enough. How can you always ask Miss Ellenstein to help with these troubles! Aren’t you the owner of the circus? Circus Owner: Hmm… I… I… I’m also busy with supervising the rehearsal of the performers, arranging their work and 1 checking the props… Rebecca: Really? Then go back and do your job well. But I advise you not to add any trouble to Miss Ellenstein. Do you understand what I mean? Circus Owner: I understand. Of cause I know. If I can make a fort… Ahem, I mean, if we can have a successful performance, depends on Miss Ellenstein. We can’t fail the lovely kids! Right? Missy! Rebecca: A vulgar man with no taste. Magda: Out of courtesy, maybe I shouldn’t agree with you… Rebecca: Oh, you don’t need say anything, I understand. Speaking of that, Miss Ellenstein, I think design has become a part of my life, no, design is my life. Magda: ? Eh? I… I can tell… Rebecca: So, as long as it is something that can give me inspiration, or can help me to make new breakthrough and create new design, I will do it at any cost. Magda: Hmm… yes, this is very Miss Rebecca. But why did you suddenly mention this…? Rebecca: Suddenly? Fine, you can take it that I suddenly feel curious. – Miss Ellenstein, what about you? Magda: I……? Rebecca: You are different from me, even if the circus is unable to perform in Finsel, it will have no effect on you. Conversely, even if the circus performs as scheduled, you can’t get any benefit from it. I know that you have always been very kind, and you are willing to help others by sacrificing your own interests, but you work so hard, and even endure the bully of the vulgar man – just because of your kindness? Magda: I… because… the children are looking forward to the circus? Under current situation, if they miss this opportunity this time, I don’t know when they will have another chance to see the performance again… Rebecca: Is it so… I’ll take it as an account. Please don’t mind, I’m just curious. Without you, the circus may have already left. Without the inspiration, I may get crazy. Please allow me, Rebecca Werchy, to express my most sincere gratitude to Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Please… please don’t say that. I volunteer to do so. If there is any new progress, I will let you know! Story Chat 3 Magda: I’m telling the truth, because the kids are looking forward to the circus, for the kids… …Just for the kids? Maid: Miss, haven’t you fell asleep yet? Madam asked me to change the lampshade and remind you to go to bed early. Magda: Well, I would stay up for a while. You can change the lampshade now. By the way, do you know any places in town that I can rent horses from? Maid: Horses? Are you going on an outing? I will have some investigation tomorrow! Magda: No, it is… the circus of some friends that needs to rent some horses. I want to know if I can help. Maid: Circus? So… They need the horses that can be used for performance? Magda: …There are horses specifically used for performances and not for performances? Maid: Of course! Speaking of the horses in circus… Eliza: Magda, haven’t you fell asleep? What are you talking about? Magda: Woah! I’m about to sleep, good night, mom! (Don’t forget to tell me tomorrow!) Maid: (Yes, my lady…) Category:Circus Night Event Category:Event Quests